The Owner of Love
by ECssKGnGMx135
Summary: [TEASER] Hidup selalu berubah. Cintapun juga. Seberapa jauh cinta itu pergi, akhirnya akan kembali pada pemilik sesungguhnya. Terasa lucu jika mengingat kisah cinta ke 4 anak manusia ini, yang sekarang telah menemukan cinta sejati mereka masing-masing/ HANCHULSIBUM/SICHULHANBUM


**The Owner of Love**

Cast : Kim Kibum

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Genre : Romance / Friendship

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

"Yakk Pabbo! Apa yang kau lihat?! Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kita akan terlambat! Isshh…" Yah, yeoja yang baru saja mengumpat kata 'Pabbo' pada teman namjanya adalah yeoja populer, namun punya kadar kegalakan yang lebih tinggi dari pada seorang Kepala Sekolah Sky Senior High School. Panggil saja dia dengan sebutan _**Space Big Star Kim Heechul **_dan Semua rakyat Sky SHS pasti akan mengetahuinya tanpa harus berpikir lebih dari satu detik. Bahkan murid dari sekolah lain pun mengenalnya sebagai ketua pemandu sorak yang tersohor dan memiliki kecantikan diatas rata-rata. Tinggi badan semampainya serta bentuk tubuh indahnya pun dikira mampu memenangkan ajang Asian Top Model.

"Heechulie… tunggu aku" Hankyung, namja yang masih mempunyai darah keturunan China, yang sebenarnya tampan tapi sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran ini memanggil Kim Heechul, sambil terengah-engah mengejar gadis yang mempunyai langkah lebar itu. Mentang-mentang kakinya panjang =..=

"Dasar namja lelet. Dia pikir aku tak punya pekerjaan penting apa setelah jam pelajaran ini di mulai?! Menyebalkan" Gerutu Heechul, semakin mempercepat gerak laju kakinya, meninggalkan Hankyung yang kesulitan mencoba mensejajarkan langkah mereka . apa kaki Hangeng itu pendek? =..=

"Nona Kim Heechul" Heechul sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara berat tengah memanggilnya.

"Oh, Park Songsaenim…" Jawab Heechul, membungkukkan badannya kea rah guru yang tadi memanggilnya dengan sesekali tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang membuat Hankyung sulit untuk mengedipkan matanya barang se-per-sekian-detik, karena saat itu dunianya berhenti saat itu juga. Senyum Heechul adalah hal terpenting nomer sekian setelah berberapa- hal-apapun- yang berbau dengan Kim Heechul. Sekali lagi.

"Keruanganku sebentar. Tugasmu sudah menunggu" Titah Park Songsaenim, yang langsung diikuti oleh Heechul yang masuk keruangan guru yang notaben-nya wali kelas di kelasnya.

"Chulie…"

"CEPAT! MASUK! KE KELAS! SEKARANG! JUGA!" Belum sempat Hankyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, langsung saja dia mendapat mandat dari Yang Mulia Kim Heechul. Oke Hankyungie, kau harus menuruti apa kata Yang Mulia Ratu.

.

.

.

"Ah, kenalkan, yeoja di sampingmu ini adalah murid baru sekolah kita, yang akan masuk ke kelasmu. Kim Kibum" Heechul langsung merubah posisinya menghadap sang murid baru.

"**Sial! Apakah dia seorang titisan Dewi Yunani? Jangan sampai dia menjadi sainganku" **Batin Heechul, dengan ekspresi kagetnya menatap kecantikan seorang Kim Kibum, yang bisa menyainginya untuk masalah kepopuleran di sekolah ini.

"… Semoga kita bisa berteman baik" ucap Kibum ceria sambil meraih tangan Heechul untuk dijabat, tak lupa juga menampakkan killer smile-nya yang membuat heechul rasanya ingin tenggelam kedalam lantai ruang guru sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Hankyungie… apakah menurutmu aku cantik?" Tanya Kibum pada Hankyung yang saat itu sedang focus menatap Heechul yang duduk 2 bangku di depannya.

"Hhhhh… rasanya mustahil mendapat jawaban darimu" Keluh Kibum meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, setelah menyadari bahwa 100% mata dan pikiran Hankyung hanya tertuju pada Heechul seorang.

"Ah, kau ini menggangguku saja, apa kau tak lihat, aku sedang menyegarkan otakku setelah ujian Matematika tadi? Huh…" Protes Hankyung pada Kibum yang sudah 3 bulan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"aku kan hanya minta pendapatmu saja. Apa kau tidak tahu, temanmu yang imut ini sedang jatuh cinta?" Curhat Kibum dengan lemasnya

.

.

.

.

"HANKYUNGIE….. AKU MENYUKAIMU! SANGAT MENYUKAIMU!" Teriak Kibum di tengah derasnya hujan, saat Hankyung berjalan meninggalkannya, karena marah dengan sikap Kibum yang tiba-tiba mendiaminya.

.

.

.

.

"kibummie, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba, setelah 1 minggu putus dengan Kim Heechul. **"Kau pasti menerimaku Kim Kibum" **batin Siwon penuh harap.

Sementara itu, ditempat yang sama, namun tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, tengah berdo'a, agar Kibum tidak akan pernah menerima hati seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Hankyungiiiiie… bangunlah… jebal hiks…hiks…" Tangis Heechul, menggenggam tangan Hankyung yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang pesakitan, sementara Kibum, hanya bisa menahan tangisnya di luar kamar inap, tak berani masuk kedalam, melihat Hankyung, yang masih dicintainya.

Semua ini entah bisa dikatakan karena Kibum atau bukan, yang menyebabkan Hankyung kecelakaan. Karena tempat kejadiannya berdekatan dengan tempat, dimana Siwon, mencuri First Kiss seorang Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Hidup selalu berubah. Cintapun juga. Seberapa jauh cinta itu pergi, akhirnya akan kembali pada pemilik sesungguhnya.

Terasa lucu jika mengingat kisah cinta ke 4 anak manusia ini, yang sekarang telah menemukan cinta sejati mereka masing-masing ^^

Huwaaaaa…. Ngluarin teaser FF nih, ^^

Semoga laptop gw gk wafat lg… dan gw bisa ngetik ngetik dan ngetik ff sampe selesai…


End file.
